In Time For Christmas
by innocentlyperv
Summary: Dean and Cas strike a deal to pretend to be a couple in order to escape their friends taking pity on them for being the only single ones during the holidays. And what ensues is just what you'd expect to happen. (Warnings: m/m, nothing explicit) More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dean and Cas strike a deal to pretend to be a couple in order to escape their friends taking pity on them for being the only single ones during the holidays. And what ensues is just what you'd expect to happen.

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Sidepairings: Sam/Jess, Balthazar/Meg, Gabriel/Kali, Lisa/OC

Warnings: m/m, nothing explicit.

A/N: Don't forget to review, and favorite if you feel so inclined. Happy Reading!

Dean hated the holidays. Not because he was some uptight scrooge who hated the idea of charity or happiness or all around joy, no, it's because ever since Sam married Jess, he's had no one to spend it with. No one single anyway. Everyone he knew, was either in a serious relationship, engaged, married, or in their honeymoon stage and were too busy fucking to leave their house. Well everyone besides Cas, that is. But Dean can't just spend every single minute of every single day with Cas, the dudes busy.

So, when Lisa invites Dean to a Christmas/house warming party for her and her new husband he spends about five minutes after he's said he'll go reevaluating all of his life choices and deciding he must have done something wrong along the way. He needs to complain about this to someone, so he calls the only person who can relate.

"Cas, please tell me you haven't met the love of your life in the past twenty four hours since I've seen you." He says the second Cas answers.

"I have not… Why?" Cas sounds dubious, which, in his case is pretty fair as it's _Dean Winchester_ he's talking to.

"I want to complain to you about how I'm the only single person I know, besides you, and how the holidays suck because everyone is parading around giving gifts to their fuck buddies and I'm sitting wondering why I just accepted an invitation to my ex-girlfriend's Christmas party to celebrate that she just bought a new house with her husband. Realizing also I'll probably be going to alone and it's going to be awkward and uncomfortable and the holidays suck."

"If you'd be uncomfortable going… why didn't you just decline the invitation?" Cas asks, voice crackling over the phone line.

"I don't know… then she wins, I guess. Then she's happy and I'm a sad miserable sap who won't leave his apartment because he doesn't have anyone to drag him out of it occasionally." Dean sighs; he knows how ridiculous he sounds he just can't find the means to care.

"Then, find a date." Cas huffs, he has little to no sympathy for Dean in this situation because he's in the same boat, invited to a party at Balthazar and Meg's place, both of whom he has history with but as he's managed to maintain a good friendship with Balthazar (not so much Meg) he's expected to attend, and there he is, sad and alone, and being bitched at by his best friend, who is also sad and alone. Dean knows this too; he also knows that Cas was never the type of person to take his crap. And yet he continues,

"Easier said than done, Cas."

"Not for you." Is the quick reply, and it's true enough, Dean is an attractive man and attractive men get dates.

"But I can't ask someone I don't know to a Christmas party, it'd just be weird. Besides, then I'd have to do the same for New Year's and then people, namely Lisa and Sam and Jess will be looking through their pictures years from now and say things like, 'And there's Dean with whatshername or whatshisname to our party, they were really nice I wonder where they are now.'" Dean's rambling, and neither of them are quite sure where this is going until Cas says,

"Then ask someone you know." And Dean says,

"Cas, you're the only single person I know." And there's a pause before Cas replies,

"Then ask me," a deafening silence follows. Because yes, they've both been known to date men and yes the thought has crept up on both of them in the middle of the night while their guard of "No, he's my best friend." Is softened by exhaustion. But saying that shit out loud? No way.

"I.. I mean as a friend, of course. Why don't I accompany you to Lisa's and in return you can come with me to Meg's party and then we'll have each other to talk to and won't have to spend our holidays with whatshisname." Cas rushes out in one breath.

"You know what. That's not such a bad idea…"

And that's how it started. But it didn't really start until they walked into Lisa's house and Dean saw how perfect her and her husband looked together. It's not that he was jealous, it's that he wanted her to be the one staring at him and his wife or husband, whichever, and thinking, _damn_ I want that. So when Lisa starts to make her way toward them it's purely Dean's competitive nature that makes him turn to Cas and whisper urgently. "Pretend we're dating." This earns him a confused look so he adds, "Just go along with what I'll say I'll explain later." After another short crumple of eyebrows Cas nods and takes Dean's hand in his own, just before Lisa reaches them. They exchange small talk, Dean introduces Cas as his boyfriend, and Lisa says she remembers meeting him a long time ago, before joking that it must have been him that stole Dean away from her. They laugh uncomfortably before her husband calls her into a different room to help with the food.

They settle into one of the larger couches and Cas turns himself towards Dean expectantly. He doesn't need to say anything Dean is already explaining in a hushed tone.

"I just… I couldn't let her be the one who got married and lived happily ever after while the other awkwardly brought his friend to a party because he couldn't get a date."

Cas nods, understanding.

"Cas, you're welcome to refuse this, but… I have an idea. Let's pretend to be dating until New Year's, after that everyone will be out of the love all around, kiss your loved ones crap and things will go back to normal. But until then, just to survive in this mass of couples?" Cas considers it.

"Okay, I was actually hoping that you'd suggest it, it'll make Balthazar's party more bearable. The look on Meg's face will be worth it, anyway." Cas smiles to himself and Dean rolls his eyes and put his arm around the back of the couch, behind Cas.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a deal." He says. "But come the New Year, strike of twelve, we're free men again, yeah?"

"Yeah." Is the quiet reply next to him.

The rest of the party is uneventful, mostly small talk and cookies and eggnog and they're on the road home by twelve. Dean thanks Cas as he drops him off at his house, and Cas tells him to save his thanks for the next weekend, attendance at Meg's party will be thanks enough. Dean nods with a smile and drives home. Surprisingly happy and much more satisfied than he usually is after a night of small talk with strangers.

Meg's party is a little more interesting, if interesting covers what Dean would call, completely unnecessary embarrassment, major awkwardness, and unexpected arousal. Balthazar's giant mansion is filled with what must almost one hundred loud people; it takes Dean and Cas ten minutes to find their hosts. Balth and Meg are found in the kitchen, they're surrounded by a small group of people taking turns telling parts of a story. It's prototypical couple behavior, not typical at all for either Balthazar or Meg. Cas pales at the two of them; they used to be both so unique, so against the grain. But there they are, and he thinks he can actually hear one of them say, "No, you. You're better at telling this part." It shames Cas in a way he can't really describe. There's a voice in the back of his mind that reminds him he didn't make either of them as happy as they make each other. Partly this scares him because if Meg can make anyone happy, being a crazy, demanding, borderline abusing bitch, why can't he? And secondly because he truly values Balthazar as a friend, and doesn't like the idea of being pushed out of Balth's life in favor of fucking Meg, of all people. Balthazar stops talking animatedly to the group when he spots them, and waving them over with a loud, "Ah! Cassy, you're here."

Balthazar knows Dean relatively well, in the spectrum that he knows him in relation to Cas. Knows that they're best friends and have been since college and knows that the reason his relationship with Cas didn't work was that Dean always came first. Meg knows Dean too but was a far too possessive girlfriend to ever socialize with Dean beyond the occasional small talk Dean would attempt when they happened to see each other because of Cas. Balthazar then sees Dean and raises an eyebrow with a smirk,

"I see you brought Dean, good to see you as always." By this time they're standing with only Balth and Meg, the group of people having dispersed. Dean glances over to Cas, sees the uncomfortable nervous look on his face, wide eyes not meeting either Balth's or Meg's and frequent gulps, as he can't seem to say anything. Without thinking about it Dean takes Cas's hand in his, squeezing it softly for reassurance. Cas looks at him with a small smile and turns back to his two exes, a little more confident.

"Yes, it's good to see both of you. You seem to be doing well." He says, it's an attempt at his usual brovado, but he just can't seem to make it sound believable. Not to Dean anyway, but then, Dean's known Cas for so long maybe it's just something he can tell after all these years. Either way, neither Balthazar nor Meg seems to notice.

"We are indeed, and I see you're not doing so bad yourself?" Balthazar nods down to where their hands are still intertwined and before they have time to say anything Meg continues.

"It's about damn time, I'd say. I had enough of 'Dean this' and 'Dean that' when Cas and I were together to last a lifetime. I'm surprised it took you two this long." She smirks, and Dean decides that if he didn't like her before he _really_ doesn't like her right now.

"No, indeed, I thought you two would've made it to this point ages ago." Balth laughs. Cas and Dean are both wearing equally fake smiles and blushing furiously, because pretending to be your best friend's boyfriend is embarrassing and awkward enough without people telling you they aren't surprised by it at all.

So Dean decides the universe hates him, and he manages a,

"Well, what can I say, lots of competition for this hot piece of ass." He meant to say it about himself, he did. But it came out like he was talking about Cas and just… Wow even more awkward. Yeah, the universe definitely hates him, with a totally unjustified passion. This, of course, is when Gabriel comes dancing into the room and spots Dean and Cas, his face lights up like the Fourth of July and Dean gets a hunch it would be a good idea to drag Cas bodily out of this party because nothing good ever comes from Gabriel looking _that_ excited.

"Dean-o! Cassy!" Balth and Meg turn to see who's talking and share a glance before exiting the room as fast as they can without attracting attention. Dean doesn't know why Gabe is at this party, but it isn't that surprising, because it's a known fact that basically everyone in the greater Chicago area knows who Gabriel is. And those who don't have no idea how lucky they are.

"I see you two have finally gotten past the giant brick wall of emotional stupidity you had between you and did the dirty. Friend of mine saw you at Lisa's party and I just had to stop by to say congratulations." He says with a smarmy grin. But then he pauses studying their faces (which are both a shade of red somewhere in between "Jesus fuck I'm mortified" and "help I'm sweating profusely") before adding, "Or I would say it if I didn't know you both since we were all in college and know better than to assume you actually worked through your feelings by your selves. You're pretending and it's really obvious. Not to mention disappointing." The grin slides off his face and his expression turns to something more like how a teacher would look at two students he knew were about to pull a prank.

"We're really together, you underestimate how motivational Cas can be in the feelings department." Dean says, face set, he can't bring himself to admit they were caught, not only would it be super embarrassing, he can't stand to see Gabriel be proven right about something. Besides, he wouldn't understand, he's got Kali, and has for years; he's probably forgotten what it feels like to be alone during the holidays.

"Oh really? Then you'll have no problem kissing under that mistletoe right above you?" the smarmy grin returns. Dean looks behind them to find Balthazar holding a small branch of the stupid plant above them, twirling it between his fingers, a stupidly self-satisfied grin on his face. Dean knows if he hesitates for even a second it'll be obvious. So he looks at Cas and in one of their typical nonverbal conversations he expresses this and Cas nods, saying he understands. So with a

"If you don't believe us, fine, believe this," from Dean they're both lunging at each other and kissing and…

Wow. That's all Dean can think, and all Cas can think. Kissing your best friend is supposed to be weird, and uncomfortable and awkward. And the first second might have been a little stiff but after that second they'd both relaxed against each other and their lips were moving and one of them sighs into it and hands are on necks and hips and it's like they've been doing it for years. When they break apart Gabe is silent (there's a first) Balthazar looks kind of sorrowful and Meg, who appeared behind Balth just raises her eyebrows. If Dean hadn't been to focused on the sight of Cas in front of him to notice all these expressions he would've had the pleasure of feeling triumphant over three of his least favorite people. But Cas is in front of him... looking like _that_ and it's all Dean can do to deny the urge to kiss him again.

"Well, I… guess I was wrong. Huh. It _would_ be you two to finally prove me wrong about something, I should've guessed!" Gabriel is back to laughing, and he pushes himself around Dean and Cas who are still holding each other by the neck and hip, to puts his arms around Balth and Meg and walk them into the next room saying something about thanks for participation. Meanwhile, Dean and Cas who are still starring into each other's eyes realize simultaneously how long they've been standing there and pull apart too quickly with a few coughs and attempts to straighten their clothes.

"Well, we convinced them." Dean says.

"Yes… uh… thank you." Cas says to the floor.

"Hey, you okay? Did you not want to? I'm really sorry I-"

"Dean, relax it's fine. We needed to. I'm glad we did, they're all convinced now, that's what we wanted." He sounds sure so Dean just nods and doesn't push it. "Come on, let's see if anyone else we know is here." Cas takes his hand and leads him from the room.

Over the next two hours they run into a few more of their friends, Benny, Samandriel, Ruby, Bela, Andy. And each and every one of them tell them how happy they are that they got together and how it should've happened a long time ago. So by the time eleven rolls around they're both had enough and are very eager to leave, they make some excuse about how it's supposed to snow a great deal and they don't want to get caught in it, so they ditch, and begin to leave even hastier when Gabriel starts saying what he thinks they're _really_ going home to do.

They get into Dean's car and sit there for a moment, waiting for it to heat up in the bitter cold of a typical Chicago winter when Dean turns to Cas,

"Why does everyone think we're together?"

"Because we told them we are-"

"No, but I mean why did they all say they weren't surprised? It's not like we're all over each other, or flirt that much… What the hell? Where in the hell would anyone get that idea?" Dean cuts him off and frowns, picking at the upholstery.

"If it bothers you we can stop. Tell them it didn't work out, or that it was a joke." Cas replies coldly, not really wanting to deal with Dean and his weird obliviousness to how much he flirts with people, besides, would it really suck that much to be Cas's boyfriend? Or have people think they're a good couple? Is it that shaming?

"No, it's fine. It's just weird. Anyway, we just have to get through one more party, right? Sam and Jess's for New Years and then we can just tell everyone we called it quits."

"Right." Cas replies shortly and they drive to Cas's house where Dean is dropping him off in near silence, besides the soft hum of Led Zeppelin playing.

The night ends on the same note for both of them. Because that deep corner of consciousness, usually blocked out by the reality of platonic friendship comes crawling to the front of the brain, into clear consciousness, powered by the memory of the kiss they shared earlier that night. They both try a shower to clear their head. Cas ends up jerking off quickly in resignation to it, trying so hard to get the image of Deans thick eyelashes shut tight as they were about to kiss out of his mind. Dean ended up stubbornly not touching his boner for a good five minutes, half heartedly hitting his head against the tile of the shower, trying to forget the feel of Cas's hand gripping his hip firmly. But he caves and strokes himself slowly, cherishing the feel and imagining Cas doing it for him.

Either way they both fall into bed with a head full of confusion and frustration and fall fitfully to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second and final chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it, and Happy Holidays!

(Reviews appreciated, favorites cherished.)

Normally, in the span of one week Dean and Cas would see each other five times, at least. The excuses for this when asked were always that they live close to each other, their other friends are too busy having dumbass double dates to hang out with either Dean or Cas. It was for lack of other company, they'd say. But the truth was that deep down they preferred each other to anyone they knew. They knew each other the longest (besides Sam and Dean obviously) and fit together the best. It just made sense to choose each other over being the third wheel to other people. But since the two parties and the mistletoe incident four days ago they haven't seen each other at all. In fact the first communication they have after those four days is one text message on Boxing Day from Dean to Cas telling him to come over so that he can give Cas his Christmas present. Cas shows up ten minutes later holding a gift of his own.

Cas ends up cooking dinner for the both of them and somewhere in between the wrapping paper forgotten on the floor and the fettuccini alfredo they forget about the Christmas parties and the kiss and everything and fall easily back into their old routine of bickering over what to watch on TV or how to cook something properly. (Dean usually wins the former, and Cas the latter.)

It's at least one in the morning when they finally finish watching one of the Lord of the Rings movies, which was a poor choice as Dean only has a small love seat sized couch, and has to, out of common courtesy, insist that Cas sit in he chair, choosing to situate himself on the floor leaning his back against it, eventually settling into the space between Cas's legs. His own, normal sized couch had been broken the week before in a very ill advised wrestling match with Sam. Needless to say by the end of the movie Dean's neck hurt pretty badly.

Cas gets up from his seat as the credits roll and glances out of the window, letting out a "Shit." When he sees what must be at least seven inches of snow piled on everything in sight. Dean races over to him with a concerned,

"What is it?"

"I don't think I can drive home." Cas sighs.

"You can crash here, the snow plow guys will have it taken care of in the morning." Dean offers. It's not the first time Cas crashed at Deans but there's something new about it, after everything that's happened in the past week and a half. So Cas hesitates before accepting, but soon enough he's telling Dean he doesn't need to borrow any sweat pants as he usually sleeps in his boxers and a tee shirt anyway. Dean knows this, so he nods and his thoughts of "This is totally all right, completely platonic" come to a halt when he remembers the lack of couch. He adds, with as much nonchalance as he can manage, "You'll have to bunk with me though, seeing as my gigantic brother broke my couch."

"That's fine, and if I remember correctly, your brother had some help in the destruction of your couch." Cas laughs. And Dean huffs good-naturedly. Neither of them says anything else until they've striped down to pajamas (tee shirts and boxers for the both of them) and in Dean's bed. The silence is deafening, and the foot of space between them is tangible.

"Hey, listen. I'm sorry about the other day, after the party at Balth's. It shouldn't have bothered me. I just didn't expect it."

"It's fine Dean." Cas replies quietly.

"No, it's not, I'd be honored to be your boyfriend, not to mention lucky. So from now on, when we're pretending, we're gonna have fun with it okay, just piss people of with how in love we are and not be alone for once, the whole point of this was that I'd have someone so I didn't feel so alone, not to become even more alone by pissing my best friend off, so… Sorry." There's a pause before Cas turns on his side to face Dean.

"Thank you Dean, and you're right, there's no point getting uncomfortable about it. Let's just have fun with it and be glad that no one will be asking about our love life."

"Exactly." Dean yawns, "Come here you." And rolls over to give Cas a weird sideways one armed hug and Cas laughs into it.

"Goodnight, Dean." He says as Dean pulls away slightly. Cas rolls to face the other way but Dean's arm is still strewn across him. He doesn't say anything, thinking Dean will move it when he realizes but with in two minutes Cas hears Dean's breath even out into light snores. Dean's arm is still around Cas's waist by the time Cas drifts comfortably to sleep. And if it shocked either of them that they woke up as a tangle of limbs tightly intertwined, well, neither of them mentions it.

The New Years party is both better and worse than the other two parties they attend as a couple. On one hand, neither Dean nor Cas know anyone there, so no one gives a rat's ass if they're together or not. On the other hand, Sam and Jess are there, who Dean knows will all act scandalized that they didn't know sooner.

Regardless, Dean and Cas, feeling much better after a few days of normal socialization with each other, stroll into the party holding hands and find Sam and Jess almost immediately.

"Am I tripping? Was Gabriel telling the truth?" Jess exclaims and taps Sam to get his attention and points at the two hands that connect the two men.

"Holy shit, I can't believe he was telling the truth. Dean! Cas!" He calls them across the large entryway and pulls them both into a hug. "I didn't believe Gabe when he told me but I know Dean isn't some kind of hand-holding whore. You two are really together?"

There is no awkwardness, no uncomfortable feelings now, Dean unlinks their hands and throws his arm around Cas's shoulder.

"You heard right Sammy." He says grinning.

"Dude why didn't you tell me?!" Sam almost yells attracting the attention of Jo and Ash who make their way over.

"What do you want, the dirty details? There's not much I can say," Dean shrugs.

"Congrats guys" Ash offers at the same time Jo mutters,

"It's about time." Cas and Dean just laugh at it now, and nod slightly.

After that nothing is too out of the ordinary, they hang out with everyone as usual, just with more touching, nothing over the top or obscene, just light touches, simple reminders that the other is there. While they sit on the couch and listen to Jo talk about college and the thesis she's writing Cas has his arm around the back of the couch behind Dean, occasionally stroking his arm lightly, and Dean smiles a miniscule smile at this but it's just big enough that Cas can see the corner of his mouth lift so he does it some more but eventually Jo gets dragged off by her boyfriend, who looks suspiciously like a younger more innocent version of Dean with dark brown hair and a sappy smile. With no one to talk to Dean and Cas turn their attention to the television that's forgotten in the corner by everyone else, it's playing footage of Time Square where, what must be thousands of excited looking people stand in the cold awaiting the New Year. Cas moves his hand to Dean's head, nonchalantly carding his fingers through Dean's hair; Dean leans into it, humming. _Likes his hair being ruffled _Cas thinks, _I'll have to save that for later. _But then, it feels as though there's a black hole in his gut, and an overwhelming sense of suffocation as he realizes that he won't, because there won't be a later. Tonight is it. **_Fuck_**. He gets up too quickly, almost violently, needed to get away from that, from those thoughts, so with a "Be right back." He rushes out of the room.

Dean gets up confusedly to go after him with a "What's wrong?" (Although in the back of his mind he thinks he can guess) but Sam stops him a few steps into the hallway,

"He said he had to go to the bathroom. So you two, huh? Can't say I'm surprised." Sam smiles.

"Sammy-" Dean says, about to push him aside and find Cas but Sam cuts him off.

"Wait a second Dean, listen. I know you've probably been a little turned off by the attention, I know you okay? But, you need to not mess this up, okay? You're the happiest when you're with him. And even when you can't see him he just looks at you like you're the most perfect thing on this planet, and I don't want to lose him as a friend, so just, don't fuck it up." By the time Sam gets to the end of his overly saccharine monologue Dean is about 100% done listening to him so he replies with a short

"That's great Samantha, I'll try. Can I go find him now or do you want to cry a little? Maybe sing a song?" Sam just rolls his eyes at this and says, "I think he went upstairs to use the bathroom, but be back soon it's almost midnight!" he has to shout the last part because Dean is halfway up the stairs by the time Sam is done talking.

Before Dean can knock on the door he leans in to the door and hears Cas mutter a few "fuck"s and "goddamnit"s and "Why the hell did I suggest this." It isn't hard to piece together why he's so upset.

Dean knocks on the bathroom door.

"Can't a guy piss in peace?" Is the annoyed sounding answer. Dean knocks again, this time calling his name and telling him who it is, "Hang on Dean I'll be right out." is his reply, but he doesn't sound annoyed this time, more tired, maybe sad.

"Cas, for Christ's sake open the door." Dean says, knowing very well Cas isn't pissing. He goes to knock again after a moment but the door opens with a rush of air. Cas steps out, looking pretty normal, or at least the untrained eye would say he looks normal, but Dean can see the almost red eyes that mean Cas is frustrated to the nth degree and the ruffled hair that indicates he's been running his hands through it.

"Did you need to use the bathroom? You should hurry, it's almost midnight." Cas says simply before walking downstairs as quickly as he can without running. Dean leans against the wall and takes a few deep breaths because he's not just going to run down there, he has no idea what he's going to say, firstly. And secondly he really doesn't want to have the conversation he thinks he's about to attempt in front of a bunch of people which might include Sam. He's overwhelmed and unsure, and there's a million and one thoughts running through his head. But they all vanish at the sound of "ONE MINUTE LEFT!" being yelled throughout the house. All he knows is that he needs to find Cas, and kiss him and tell him that he doesn't want to be a free man and that he was brilliant to suggest it and that he loves him and that he was an idiot. So he runs down the stairs and pushes his way through the crowd until he finds Cas takes his face in both of his hands fingers sliding into his hair. Everyone begins to count down from ten.

Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, _one_. Dean lunges forward, kissing Cas like he's never been kissed before and there are these fucking criminal noises being made and Dean would be really embarrassed if it weren't for a room full of loud people either doing the same exact thing or cheering loudly and drinking to the New Year. They pull apart eventually and Dean realizes he definitely plans to get more familiarized with the sight of Cas's mouth red from kissing and pupils dilated with lust.

But Cas just pulls back, and blinks a few times. _He still thinks I'm acting; _Dean realizes as Cas mumbles something about how they're both free men again and turns to walk away. Dean is about to stop him, about to grab him and kiss him again, about to call him an idiot and slap him for being so blind.

But of **_fucking_** course Sam Cockblock Winchester jumps in front of him right then to give him far too tight a hug. After that it's Jess and Jo and Ash and by the time he's excused himself as politely as he can he makes it into the hall way. But Cas isn't there, he asks some one if they'd seen him and they say they think he went outside. _Dumb bastard_ Dean thinks, ungraciously, but it's only due to the fact that he's worried Cas will catch cold or some dumb shit he really can't worry about right now.

Cas is in fact sitting on the edge of the porch, his feet on the first step, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"So I was thinking…" Cas jumps up, surprised by Dean who he hadn't heard open and close the door.

"Jesus Dean, don't do that." He says, stepping on to the porch, and beginning to make his way inside, clearly trying to avoid Dean but Dean stops him with a hand to his chest.

"Don't you want to know what I was thinking?" Dean asks feigning sadness. Cas peers at him through eyes squinting dubiously, brows drawn together tightly.

"What?" Cas says, not at all invitingly. Dean just smirks and man handles Cas against the side of the house leaning into his personal space.

"I was thinking that Valentine's Day is only a month and a half away, and that sucks even more to be alone on." Cas is looking at him like it's a joke, waiting for a punch line for a 'haha just kidding platonic best friend' but it doesn't come instead Dean's cocky sure of himself face falters as though he thinks Cas might decline. As if there's anything Dean would ask that Cas would decline. So Cas just leans forward and kisses him and that's all the answer Dean needs.

They pull apart and Dean just looks at Cas, square in the eye and whispers,

"I think I'm kind of in love with you." With a nervous grin and a huff of laughter as though he can't believe he said it. Cas just lights up and spins them around pushing Dean against the wall and kissing him with twice as much passion as before. But it gets sloppy because they're both grinning too much to kiss properly so they end up laughing, foreheads pressed together.

"Let's go back in, I'm freezing." Dean says, but Cas is looking at him with dark eyes,

"Let's go home." He replies and Dean thinks it's the second best idea Cas has ever had.

The End.

A/N: Again, Happy Holidays to you all, stay safe and have a wonderful 2013.


End file.
